Talk:Margaret Moonlight
oops Her name is just Margaret, Alice's last name is Moonlight. :I wasn't paying attention, but other people have pointed out that the credit roll calls Margaret "Margaret Moonlight" and Alice "Alice Twilight." Vixen Windstorm 02:41, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah I noticed that too in the credits afterwardsbut if you watch the UAA rankings thing after each fight, Margaret's just says 'Margaret' and Alice's says 'Alice Twilight.' Not sure what each should really be called now, that's a pretty huge contradiction! >< :::I assume Moonlight makes sense since there's a fullmoon shown during her level, still it can be either be the UAA ranking or the credits that are of error. Bebopblue 15:06, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::I also noticed the leaderboards refer to Alice by their first names only, but like Bebopblue said, the whole Moon backdrop in Margaret's stage and Alice being an Ascetic kind of constitute the names they're given in the credits. It should at least be noted where the surnames are coming from, since the only way to find them is in the credit roll. Vixen Windstorm 19:29, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible... that Margaret and Alice were sisters, and that's why they had the same last name? I found this picture, supposedly one of the ones Alice was burning, and they are seen together. http://i47.tinypic.com/2lbmed2.jpg 17:24, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Hot damn, it's been bugging me since my first playthrough what was on the pictures Alice was burning. As for if that explains their names, it's possible. Either way the content of the photos Alice was burning has to be noted here since it's a pretty elusive fact. Vixen Windstorm 20:09, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Well then... Margaret and Alice's last names might be interchangable, though there could be a simple reason behind all this (if you find out please tell me because I am still lost). Margaret's last name might be Twilight or Moonlight and the same could be said for Alice as well. I prefer to have Margeret's name to be left Moonlight since it has a certain ring, as well as the settings of the battles that they fight in. Margeret fights atop the grocery mart at night during the night of a full moon, while Alice is fought in the Akashic point during twilight. Though, it could have been a simple oversight by the developers who might have had an explanation to them being related somewhere in the plot or in a cutscene that was cut in the final version of the game. The photos she burn do give some evidence to this, but this might be just a really well hidden, obscure, and almost unnoticible inside joke. BeretGeorge 23:57, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Philistine lyrics look to be 100% correct. Good jobBebopblue 16:55, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Margaret's Age Hey all, I have an interesting question most of you can ponder about. How old do you think Margaret is, When I first saw her a thought she was like 15 cause she was so young looking, but that cant be right cause wouldn,t there be like a age restriction for assasians. I know the Japanese like to make characters appear younger than they appear, but whats your opinion. Blizaga101 Age wise well, Shinobu was able to join the UAA so i guess the minimum is 18 years old, however i would probably peg margret between 21 to 25, as she seems well educated enough to have gone to collage or university. Philistine Euro version I got the game on the 28th of may and when i reached Margaret's fight her theme song was different, it was more rave like. Its strange cause I love the original version so why must they ruin it by making it "Dancy". Voice actor. Did you guys know that her voice actress also voiced Keade Smith? And she also voices Twilght Sparkle in the new my little pony seires which adds a whole new layer of weirdness. :Tara Strong used to voice everything. She's even in The Powerpuff Girls. I haven't heard much from her in recent years, although I'm confident she's still at it. Vixen Windstorm 12:15, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Death note. Maybe it's just me, but she bears a striking resemblance to a character from death note. Not only that, but the character i am talking about happens to judge criminals. And if i take a look at the song lyrics....Smbzfan2 21:03, February 9, 2012 (UTC)